


Los atributos de un Alfa

by Bliss_abri



Series: HideKaneWeek2020 (Esp) [2]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alpha!Hide, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Fluff and Smut, Hidekane Week, Hidekaneweek2020, M/M, Marking, NSFW, Omega Verse, Smut, Soulmates, omega!kaneki
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:14:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28086030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bliss_abri/pseuds/Bliss_abri
Summary: Hide no parecía un alfa.De hecho, se veía demasiado promedio incluso para ser un beta.Sin embargo, Kaneki podía afirmar que los atributos más importantes de un alfa estaban ahí.
Relationships: Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise & Nagachika Hideyoshi, Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise/Nagachika Hideyoshi
Series: HideKaneWeek2020 (Esp) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055933
Kudos: 8





	Los atributos de un Alfa

**Author's Note:**

> Disfruten el smuttttttttt :3  
> Día segundo de la HideKaneWeek 2020, el tema de hoy es Smut con un poquito de Eat Me.

Kaneki gimió alto y lascivo, sintiendo el último movimiento de cadera de su alfa, potente y estremecedor, que logró hacerlos a ambos culminar.

Buscó el rostro de su amante y con pasión le besó mientras le tomaba de las rizadas hebras rubias, lo presionaba contra sí atrapándolo de la cintura con las piernas, acariciándole la espalda con ritmo cansado.

Aún enterrado profundo en su interior, Hide se recuesta sobre su pecho, ambos tratando de calmar su respiración.

Kaneki mira hacia él, las mejillas sonrojadas y la frente perlada por el sudor mientras le abraza, cariñoso. 

Hide siempre era así... totalmente dulce y tierno. Sólo denle unos minutos más, la charla melosa de después del sexo era algo que el rubio nunca se saltaba.

Mientras su novio acariciaba su pecho con la punta de su nariz, Kaneki no puedo evitar pensar en todos aquellos idiotas que no le creían cuando decía que su Hide era un alfa.

Kaneki se había metido en discusiones bastante tensas tratando de defenderle.

Y lo entendía, entendía que las personas creyeran que el rubio era un beta. Porque más allá de la incisiva inteligencia (que con mucho recelo les mostraba a pocos) su novio era muy, muy, MUY normal.

Sí, Hide no era alto como la mayoría de los alfas. Medía 171 cm, eso llegaba a ser bajo incluso para algunos betas. Se llevaban sólo un centímetro, y Kaneki era un omega.

Si bien al rubio le gustaba practicar deportes, como el football o el baloncesto, no resaltaba mucho en ninguno de ellos. 

También estaba su fascinación con los Backstreet Boys, por supuesto que Ken sabía que eso no era algo que indicara que era menos alfa o algo por el estilo; pero la mayoría de los demás, llenos de orgullo y colmados de prejuicios, no cantarían “ _I want it that way_ ” o “ _Bye bye bye_ ” en medio del supermercado.

Tampoco solía dejar que sus feromonas se notaran mucho, jamás las esparcía, ni tampoco dejaba que sus instintos tomaran el control.

A los ojos de todos Hideyoshi Nagachika era el perfecto beta.

Bastante alejado de la imagen de “alfa” que podías ver en la televisión o en las revistas. 

Al pelinegro incluso ya había dejado de sorprenderle que su destinado ni se inmutase en corregir a quienes lo tomaban por beta.

Y si bien a Kaneki le había dejado de darle importancia a lo que dijeran del rubio, él podía afirmarlo:

_Hide era un alfa._

Sí, podía ser que sus colmillos no causaran gran impacto escondidos por lo grande de su sonrisa y lo amistosa de su actitud, pero eran esos los colmillos que le habían dejado esa “gran marca” que todos sabían reconocer en su cuello. Eran esos mismos colmillos los que hacían que el pelinegro explotara en éxtasis cuando, en noches como las de hoy, se clavaban húmedos y calientes en su nuca. Las espaldas curvadas, sus pechos revolucionados por lo fuerte del orgasmo.

Si bien Kaneki era un Ghoul en la relación, en esas noches de pasión con Hide él sólo quería ser completamente devorado. Le echaba la culpa a sus instintos de omega, pero sabía que no era completamente cierto.

Podía ser también que su chico no mostrara sus feromonas en público, que usara bloqueadores para salir a la calle, y que no marcara territorio cuando se encontraba frente a otros alfas ni cuando alguien desconocido se acercaba demasiado a algo preciado para Hide, pero Kaneki podía decir... que esas feromonas, esas que los llamaron y los unieron, tenían el aroma más adictivo y delicioso del mundo... nunca había olido nada igual.

Tal vez era por lo altamente funcional que era la química entre los dos, pero para el mitad-ghoul el olor que desprendían las glándulas de alfa del rubio era completamente _afrodisíaco._

Cómo llenaba sus fosas nasales cuando lo hacían, dejando su cabeza completamente en blanco, llenando sus pulmones, sus mejillas hechas un desastre…

Ajamm... Continuando:

Sus manos, Kaneki era totalmente _débil_ ante las manos de su alma gemela. (y eso que Kaneki era más fuerte que Hide, gracias a sus atributos como ghoul). Sólo unos roces en la espalda o unos toques en las piernas bastaban para dejarlo temblando hasta los pies. Puede ser que el pelinegro fuera un poco _por demás_ sensible, pero es que cuando su rubio le tocaba los pechos _así_ , bajando con ese paso tortuosamente lento y sensual, pero con la suficiente presión hacia su estómago.

La punta de sus dedos calientes acariciando el interior de sus muslos; separando sus nalgas, sintiendo sus cálidos suspiros sobre la piel.

Y eso con sólo un par de toques.

Uff, puede que no fuera bueno haciendo manualidades, o que su letra fuera un desastre, pero cuando se trataba de tocar a Kaneki... hacía de sus encuentros toda una obra de arte. El rubio era todo un profesional en la materia.

La boca de Hide era toda una historia por sí sola. No sólo los colmillos, también sus labios, sus dientes blancos, su lengua. Todo lo que la boca de Hide significaba hacía que a Kaneki se le pusieran la piel de gallina.

Por supuesto que los besos que compartían eran lo que a nuestro protagonista más le gustaba de la boca de Hide.

Besos cortos. Besos largos.

Besos profundos. 

Besos tirados al aire. Piquitos. 

Besos húmedos. 

Besos en las mejillas. 

Besos en la frente.

Besos en las manos. En el dorso, en la palma.

Besos en los hombros.

Besos en las piernas.

Besos en los glúteos.

Besos en el pecho.

Besos en la oreja.

Besos en el cuello.

Y besos también allí abajo también, más al sur, en sus lugares más rosados.

Pero es que cuando el rubio chupa sus pezones con tanta insistencia, como si realmente fuera a salir leche de ahí, que Kaneki flipa.

O cuando le lame el cuello al mismo tiempo en que arremete con fuerza, hundiendo al pelinegro contra el colchón. Siempre a ritmo profundo y en el ángulo que tanto le hace enloquecer…

O las veces en que lame con pasión y paciencia su entrada, húmeda, deliciosa y con perfumadas feromonas, que siempre esperaba ardiente por él.

Sus dientes cuando le muerde apenas el glande de forma juguetona, cuando le mordisquea suave la mandíbula y al mismo tiempo le acaricia la mejilla con la nariz. Cuando le muerde con un poco más de fuerza los hombros, dejando marcas de sus dientes y sus besos. Cuando le muerde con fuerza y éxtasis justo allí, en la base de la nuca donde su cuello y su espalda se encontraban, sobre su marca, reclamándole de nuevo en medio del mar de placer.

Kaneki podía decir que _ese_ no era el tamaño de un simple beta.

Y estaba de lo más seguro de que superaba a la mayoría de los alfas también. 

En eso les daría crédito a las habladurías, porque Ken jamás habría esperado por esa… longitud, ni tampoco por semejante... grosor.

Si pensaba mucho en eso se le caía la baba. El miembro caliente y palpitante de su novio, en su boca, o más íntimo al sur… llenándole por completo.

Lo admitía, era muy suertudo. 

Pero sí, el tamaño de Hide había sido una grata pero inesperada sorpresa. Su primera vez, durante un precelo de Kaneki cuando aún estaban en secundaria, el pobre rubio no logró ni siquiera poner la mitad dentro porque el asustadizo pelinegro lloriqueaba del dolor. ¿Qué podía hacerse? Ambos eran novatos en el asunto… a pesar de todo, Kaneki guardaba el recuerdo con afecto y alegría. 

Hoy en día, el morocho ya estaba más acostumbrado. Los omegas habían evolucionado para poder tomar un alfa en su interior, si bien Kaneki siempre debía prepararse un poco antes, sabía que a Hide le gustaba trabajar en ello él mismo, ya sea con sus dígitos o con su lengua.

Uno de los atributos de alfa que más le encantaba a Kaneki de su novio, era sin ninguna duda el nudo. Al pelinegro no le gustaba decirlo en voz alta, pero su omega solía gritarlo siempre que podía, poniendo esa voz melosa y desesperada, rogándole al rubio por _más_ ; e incluso si su omega no lo gritase, Kaneki estaba enterado de que su amante bien lo sabía, y que como buen alfa le consentía y brindaba con todo el placer que su omega pedía. 

A Kaneki le daba mucha vergüenza hablar del nudo de Hide, por eso no mencionaba palabra a nadie nunca, ni siquiera con Touka-chan o con Kimi (que preguntaban con insistencia). Pero a veces Ken quería poder sacar ese lado suyo que sabía era confiado y atrevido para poder alardearle a las chicas lo _delicioso_ que era el tamaño.

Cuando su entrada se expandía abrazando el nudo sensible de Hide mientras este descargaba su semilla en el vientre del pelinegro. Ahhhh, ya le temblaban las piernas de sólo pensar en la situación.

A Kaneki le encantaba sentir cómo se hinchaba, como se movía con dificultad en su apretado interior. La sensación de sus carnes queriendo succionar al rubio aún más adentro, el cómo se sentía el nudo, la forma redondeada como una pelota dentro suyo mientras al mismo él tiempo eyaculaba sobre su estómago.

Ahhhhh, conocía este cosquilleo, estaba por tener una erección.

Aún mimoso, Hide le dice socarrón:

> —Veo que el pequeño Ken aquí abajo está de humor para otra ronda.

Kaneki le da un beso y le sonríe, indicándole que, de hecho, sí está muy de humor.

En fin, la cosa es que Kaneki sabía muy bien lo alfa que Hide era. Podía ser que su alfa no fuera tanto más alto que él, o que no tuviera los brazos musculosos y que su abdomen no estuviera tan marcado como el de Kaneki. Pero quién necesitaba eso hoy en día. A Ken poco y nada le importaba, a decir verdad. Él estaba perdidamente enamorado de su Hide.

Hide no parecía un alfa.

De hecho, se veía demasiado promedio incluso para ser un beta.

Sin embargo, Kaneki podía afirmar que los atributos más importantes de un alfa estaban ahí, perfectamente ubicados en su sitio y más que muy bien equipadas.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer!  
> siempre amo leer sus comentarios


End file.
